nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:National Democratic Party
They're Christian, but they support abortion and homosexuality? I am confused by this... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 03:42, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Tons of Christians in American believe that that's okay, (as do I) that nations such as Lovia: America are nations of many creeds races and people must accept all. We should not impose our religion on others, or the state. For what if the state began to deny Catholics to take part in Communion, due to some fundamental Christians think we are cannibals? Its all fair, we all get to do what we want freely. If we ban abortions, then it will just go underground and women will die from unsafe procedures, its just like Prohibition era, I'll get it some way or some how to get that good Bud Light. -Sunkist- (talk) 04:09, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm confused about everything in general now. XD Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:17, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Sunkist, I don't think you get it... A Christian party would more than likely be somewhat strict on Christian policies, e.g., homosexuality. This party isn't going to work. If you want to mix some center parties, then try to get MCP and SLP to merge. NDP being Christian isn't going to help expand the party either. It limits its audience, and there are already 6 Christian parties (CDP, CCPL, LMP, RTP, LCP, RMP). --Quarantine Zone (talk) 22:05, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Who knows a moderate Christian party might work... I say throw it into the water. See if it sinks or if it learns to swim. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Did he say he wanted to be a christian party? Agreed though, I once started the Progressive Christian Party. And there is such a thing as the Christian Left. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:12, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Honestly I'd say that a leftist or rightist Christian party easily can work. After all they can have different interpretations of the bible that can lead them to different conclusions. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:48, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::"Do not have sexual relations with a man as one does with a woman; that is detestable." -Leviticus 18:22. That's pretty clear if you ask me... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 01:35, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::There are so many translations you know. And that one is the first one I've heard where it says detestible. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:20, January 29, 2013 (UTC :::: Lol my favorite translation once was "Being gay is wrong" - Leviticus 18:21....yup i'm sure thats how god put it alright xD Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:38, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::: If you would like a different translation, then go ahead and look at others. That is the most recent version of NIV (New International Version). NIV is by far the most common. NET (New English Translation) has the most footnotes, and it is nice for scholars. This also says detestable. Amplified usually gives lots of detail. It also says detestable. NLT (New Living Translation) is also relatively common. It also says detestable. CEV (Contemporary English Version) is the simplest and very good for children. It says disgusting instead, but I think that my point is proven that Leviticus most definitely says detestable in one way or another. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 00:23, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I went to church from age for 13 years, at age 5 wanted to be a pastor and then loved god. I'm very aware of the bible. XD Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:03, January 30, 2013 (UTC)